


Fight for it

by horseshoeforry



Series: 王族Pair [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry
Summary: 社会人迹×网球选手越，交往中。又名婚前小两口的小小小波折。依旧是黑历史…改不动了。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: 王族Pair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861





	Fight for it

秋山把俱乐部的合同整理好，从办公室出来的时候越前正在沙发上等她。有着琥珀色猫眼的青年俊朗挺拔，墨绿色的头颅抬起来，明亮的眼睛里透露着些许迷茫，显然是刚刚打完盹儿。他穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤，更像个在校园里散步的大学生，而不是新闻里球风凌厉的网坛霸主。  
“越前，请你过来是想聊聊解约的事情。”秋山把窗户打开，清冽的草木气息在空气中氤氲开来，混合着煎茶平和微涩的味道，她稍微舒服了一些。  
“嗯。”刚睡醒的嗓音中还带着点沙哑，越前接过合同，“不好意思，这么突然提出解约。”  
他的眼神一如往常清澈，年少时这双眼睛里有对不公平赛制的怒意和反抗，对未知挑战的期盼热切，不会隐藏心事的越前啊……现在是愧意，一点点。  
越前太干净了，她想。  
“没事，”秋山抿了口茶，“我记得……三个月后的温网是你准备了很久的比赛。”  
“赛后有什么重要的事情吗？”  
越前眨了下眼睛，语气变得轻快起来，“前辈，我要结婚了。”  
秋山的茶杯直接掉到了地上，滚烫的水让她彻底清醒。  
她为越前安排住在离球场很近的单身公寓，除正式比赛需要飞去各地的球场，剩下的时间越前几乎都窝在俱乐部的练习馆。托越前的福，秋山很少加班，偶尔不得不处理应急文件时，晚上十点都还能见着他，独自在发球机和硬邦邦的墙壁前练球。前几年有从网球袋里钻出来的猫咪，后来多了一只叫Peter的德国牧羊犬跟在他身后。  
“越…越前，之前都没见过你家那位呢。”  
秋山大脑中整理出几个越前接触过的前后辈，貌似和他都不熟啊。  
“前辈认识，是一起吃过饭的学长。”  
吃过饭的学长倒是有，是越前拿了首个职网冠军，在觥筹交错的庆功宴上端着酒杯感谢秋山照顾、耀眼得刺眼的男人。  
迹部景吾。  
相恋的过程越前没有细说，秋山也不敢多问。她把解约的文件发到越前的邮箱里，担心越前忘记看，还特意在离开之前提醒了他。越前走在回家的路上，因为这个细节回忆起了一些往事。  
越前的邮箱从注册开始就是个僵尸号，除了法定节日系统会关照下他，知道这个账号的人就只有俱乐部的秋山。他刚来俱乐部时，对于签约的条款和手续什么都不懂，面对二十多封各式条款的邮件头都大了，索性全选回了句“好，没问题”。  
而大洋彼岸的迹部，看到他青春懵懂时给越前写的莎士比亚抒情诗和交往建议得到了回复，还以为越前开窍，慎重考虑了三年终于答应了他。这个小鬼真是别扭啊，迹部想着直接把两人的共同好友通知了一遍，类似于“本大爷和越前在一起了，多谢大家对我们的关注”云云。第二天就拿着玫瑰去比赛场地想给越前个惊喜，结果被南辞郎逮个正着。  
迹部难得有些语塞，南次郎看他拿着花一口一个本大爷就忍不住逗逗他。越前比赛完看到两人相谈甚欢，南次郎拉着自己的手抹着不存在的眼泪露出了欣慰的表情，得知迹部通知了国中时他们所有的共同好友时，有种无力回天的感觉。  
他拉着迹部避开人群，“你是不是太过分了？”  
“喂小鬼，本大爷尽量低调了耶。”  
“你怎么样和我没关系。”  
“我是你男朋友啊。”  
“你不要胡说！”  
面对越前翻脸不认人的态度，迹部直接找出了邮件，铁证。  
他开始念起来，“越前，本大爷希望你郑重考虑我们交往的事……邮件回复为……好，没问题。”  
“你不是同意了吗？”  
越前：“……”  
“……我回错邮件了。”越前把全部邮件的来往记录递给了迹部。  
原来是误会啊。  
“啊恩？所以你想赖账？”  
“做本大爷男朋友这么让你丢人？”  
“嗯。”越前毫不留情。  
“朋友呢？”  
“丢人。”  
“学长呢？”  
“丢人。”  
“小鬼你过分了啊。”  
既然都丢人，索性还是男朋友好吧。  
南次郎热情地邀请了迹部去家里做客，菜菜子看到迹部的时候吃了一惊。  
“迹部同学，我记得你。”  
“表姐您好。”迹部行了个礼，换上礼貌的微笑。  
“竟然是龙马的男朋友呢。”  
“我记得，龙马在轻井泽的时候，是你派了直升机去带他回来了吧？”  
“哎哎，”南次郎放下了杂志，“就是那次。”  
“就是他假发掉下来那次。”越前狡黠一笑。  
“迹部同学的头发是假的吗？”南次郎伸手要摸。  
迹部哭笑不得地避开，“已经长出来了。”  
“哟，我看看是不是假的。”越前踮起脚摸了下迹部的头发。  
南次郎：“……”  
“喂你干嘛摸我头发？”  
“手感还不错。”  
“不行我也要摸。”  
“不要。”  
“要不下次打球，谁赢了可以摸？”迹部试图结束头发这个话题。  
“你好幼稚。”  
“喂喂你是怕输给我吧？”  
“赌就赌。”  
“本大爷才不会输给你。”  
“嘁，手下败将。”  
越前觉得话风有些不对，“他不是我男朋友。”  
菜菜子：“……迹部同学先进来坐吧。”  
迹部：“谢谢表姐。龙马真是可爱呢。”  
越前：“好假啊你。”  
南次郎：“诶诶诶青少年怎么可以对男朋友这么没礼貌？”  
越前：“说了不是男朋友！”  
菜菜子看了一眼英俊帅气的迹部，把目光转向越前稚气未脱的脸，心想还挺般配的。  
经南次郎添油加醋的转述，两人已变成少时一见钟情、相恋多年和浪子回头的版本。  
伦子掉了几滴眼泪，“迹部同学真是个不错的孩子呢。”  
最终还是越抹越黑了。  
两人一路磕磕绊绊到了现在。去年圣诞迹部回德国老宅过了年，家里那边意外中地接受很快，连结婚的事宜都准备了起来。和迹部在一起后，越前感到生活越来越不受控制。  
迹部搬过来之后重新买了个独栋的loft，在门口种上成片的玫瑰，花园里装饰了应季的攀爬植物和白色的铁艺桌椅，木质地板上还铺了小地毯。迹部当时想定制喷泉水景和拍卖限量雕塑，看着眼前的房子越来越像迹部家的城堡，越前首次对迹部乐在其中的填充行为提出了拒绝。  
此时他正躺在草坪旁的木椅上，灰紫色的头发盖住了眼睛。衬衫有些皱了，茶几上是冷掉的红茶，旁边散落着备选请柬和礼服款式样册，有钢笔渲染的墨水痕迹。越前去厨房了倒了杯水，回来的时候迹部已经醒了。  
“你看起来很累啊。”空气里还有淡淡的异味，是迹部的薄荷烟。  
“暑期会有董事会投票会议，那些老头子也该退下来了。”  
迹部研究生念完后刚回集团就受到董事会百般钳制，加上迹部家旁支颇多，多年来分家不分业的思想和他本人的观念相去甚远，他利用念书时积攒的人脉关系和交际圈子，辞了集团的职务迎上了供应链的物流网络风口，近年来创业的公司无声无息地垄断了迹部财团在燃料和作物上的供应运输。迹部看准时机，预备在今年首次以继承人的方式回归，最近一直在为年中的的董事会投票会议做准备。  
这样……会很累吧。越前对迹部的工作不太了解，也偶尔从财团新闻中窥得一斑。新闻上迹部是个做事利落狠绝的人，为了扩张创业公司的规模和吞噬市场份额，在中小企业中结下了不少仇家。媒体关于他的风评两极分化严重，竞争公司表示迹部的手段让人嗤之以鼻；也要少数“能被收购是给予我们更好的发展机会，感谢迹部先生”之类的言辞。  
迹部行事作风高调，交往后倒是把和越前的事在媒体面前瞒得滴水不漏。  
他把越前往怀里一拉，“蜜月旅行有想去的地方嘛？”  
在请柬上勾勾画画的越前突然抬起头，“有啊。马达加斯加岛。”  
迹部扯了领带，接过水喝起来，越前很少会表明在这方面的喜恶，“热带雨林嘛，品位很独特。”  
“我无所谓，”越前挣开了他不安分另一只的手，“你会喜欢。”  
“那儿猴子特别多。”  
迹部的脑海里浮现出一群毛茸茸猴子围着他和越前转圈。  
他扶额试图绕开话题，重新捉住越前的手，“为什么急着参加六月份的温网？”  
“我可不会比你差。”  
他心里一动，把脸靠在越前的肩头，嘴唇印上他的脖子，是薄荷的味道。  
“输的话，不会放过你。”  
“今晚也不会放过你。”  
他把越前的身体转过来，手直接伸进了裤子，薄薄的一层汗。越前直起身子想站起来。  
“你喜欢站着？”  
最终被摁在了凳子上，迹部掏出一根冰凉的膏体抵住他的穴口，清爽得有些刺激，非常缓慢地融化到身体里，味道……是迹部吻他的感觉。那种奔放活泼的热烈逐渐苏醒，伴随着眼前摇曳灿烂的玫瑰。火红的花朵在泼墨般的夜色中有些模糊，一如他逐渐失去控制的颤抖的身体。脑海里噼里啪啦的片段，有更衣室里汗涔涔的亲吻，浴室里如饥似渴的拥抱，还有每个入睡的宁静夜晚，衣柜和枕头散发出的迷人香气。  
是迹部的润唇膏，以最缠绵的方式进入他的身体。  
越前的脸烫起来，他又有点生气，索性解开了迹部的皮带，看到迹部湿漉漉的内裤，摸了黏糊的液体晃着，目光变得不怀好意，“喂，迹部。”  
迹部没说话，他钳住越前的双手，按在自己的硬物上起起伏伏。那颗泪痣仿佛跃动的火苗，点燃了迹部的双眼，一直蔓延到越前身体张开的毛孔和那泥泞不堪的后穴，于是全身都燃烧起来。唇膏的金属管带出两人的体液，落在地面上咔哒一声。迹部吻着他的唇，流连到越前水润的眼睛和耳垂，还有他柔顺的发丝。  
“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day……”  
庭院外的门铃声响起，搅动着此起彼伏的身体和混乱不堪的呼吸。越前下意识地想起身去开门，被挺身压得更加彻底。灼热的分身在他的甬道里冲撞摩擦，微哑的嗓音低低地笑着，他安抚着越前别急，越前的身体却伴随着急促的门铃声挣扎得越来越厉害，迹部不得不加快了节奏，把他抱到茶几上，请柬和墨水散落了一地。伴随着餍足的喟叹，玫瑰的芬芳绽放在身体里，稠密滚烫的液体从大腿流到脚踝，淌过迹部的半开皮带和越前的裤腿。  
迹部在沙发上仰着头，“啊，龙马着急起来，真是……太有趣了。”  
越前把纸巾盒扔到他脸上。  
迹部的衬衫扎了一半在西裤里，头发被抓得有些凌乱，穿上拖鞋走到门口，看到牧羊犬乖巧地坐着。  
“Peter，过来。”  
温布尔顿的盛夏很快到来，这个因网球赛事而闻名的小镇布满了画廊和艺术展览，街道上有充沛的阳光、古老的Pub和随处可见的咖啡厅。迹部周末飞过来的时候，他们就一起窝在阳伞下，端着啤酒晒太阳；其余时间越前在网球场里练习到很晚。这天中场休息，看到秋山倚在门口上等他。  
“Hi，龙马。”秋山向他挥了挥手。  
越前用毛巾盖住了墨绿色的头发，临近赛事他的练习愈发紧张，打完球后看起来没什么力气。  
秋山从自动贩卖机前抽出一罐饮料，“真是让我意外啊，”看着越前躺在长椅上闭着眼睛，露出长长的睫毛，“越前，我想问问你的伤。”  
越前取下毛巾，喝了一口饮料，“不碍事的。”  
秋山叹了口气，真是意料之中的任性啊。她想起了越前很尊敬的职网学长长崎，当初因伤未愈执意返回网坛，想实现最年轻的职网大满贯，结果决赛惜败网球老将哈勒顿。长崎已恢复许久，实力却在新人辈出的网坛大不如前。秋山觉得越前年轻，不必急于一时。  
“前辈，我会赢。”越前睁开眼睛，眸子炯炯有神。  
其实打心眼儿里是相信越前的，秋山调侃道，“难道是为了男朋友？”  
越前巴掌大的脸上难得出现几丝怯意，他重新戴上了帽子拿起球拍，走向训练的场地，“前辈别乱猜。”  
秋山摆了摆手，“看起来是真的幸福呀，越前。”  
越前最终在决赛场上遇到了哈勒顿。这位曾经的大满贯蝉联老将擅长速战速决，在球场上根据对手的状态及时调整应对策略和击球风格，灵活的发挥和瞬间爆发力和越前很像。开盘是越前发球，猛烈的外旋发球直接被哈勒顿打了回来，球速和力道比越前预想中更难以对付。越前勉强回击，手臂已有隐约的酥麻感；第二次球被打回，速度和力道尤甚，金色的网球擦过越前的脸，跃到极高的地方才回落，他的球拍直接掉到了地上。  
“0-15。”  
“年轻人，我会用最快的时间结束这场比赛。”哈勒顿将柔韧的身体完成弓状回击了越前的发球，球落地后旋转起来，却没有砸向越前的脸，而是……他的球拍。  
“0-30。”  
伴随着场内的欢呼声，哈勒顿已率先拿下一局。  
“有点像迈向破灭的圆舞曲， ”看着直播的菊丸皱着眉头，“控球好精准啊。”  
不二给寿司沾上芥末，把目光投向电视机，“越前可不是那么轻易认输的人呢。对吧，手冢？”  
手冢退役后就在国家队担任网球教练，关于越前的对手也有所耳闻，他回忆起来：“去年越前的队友和哈勒顿交过手，这场比赛，只怕不会赢得容易。”  
堀尾把麦开到最大，“越前那么厉害，肯定……”还没说完就被菊丸掐了麦，他插着腰，瞪着一双愤怒的大眼睛，“你不许说话！”  
“英二，你不要欺负他……”大石试图让菊丸平静下来。  
向日双手撑住脸叹了口气，“所以说迹部干嘛组织我们一起看比赛啦？”  
“多人视频会议系统，是迹部的风格。”忍足插上耳机，不想被家人误会自己房间里藏了群男人。  
“那他为什么自己不来？”  
不二眯着眼睛笑道，“哈哈，小景估计也很担心呢。”  
此时迹部正在准备至关重要的第一场项目成果展示。天花板映射的暖光格外炫目，单向玻璃里映射出整齐的正装，得体的仪态，还有略显焦躁的表情。他最终还是打开了手机里的比赛直播。越前的动作越来越迟钝，对方的球速却丝毫未减缓。同为超攻击型选手，哈勒顿虽在力道上略胜于越前，但……为何这场比赛会呈现一边倒的局势。他的精神依然饱满和高涨，只是……他的手，迹部注意到了握着球拍的左手。  
手上的伤并未痊愈。纵使他用大幅度的身体动作掩盖了左手力量的不足，迹部还是发现了。  
该死。他打了秋山的电话。  
秋山被迹部自报家门的气势吓得不敢说话。  
离会议开始还有五分钟。迹部把管家叫来，调动了应急的医疗队赶去比赛场地，又吩咐媒体那边控制了舆论的趋势。  
场上的比分是1-4，越前只拿下了一局，秋山试探道对迹部说，“是否需要在必要的时候终止比赛？”  
迹部的怒气已平息下来，有几个董事走进会议室笑着和他打招呼，他压低了声音，“只要他能站起来，继续比。”  
“没有时限。敢喊停本大爷让你和你的俱乐部直接消失。”  
秋山哆嗦着挂了电话，她记得有次越前在球场打到体力不支晕倒，第二天才被人发现，那个时候……自己被俱乐部扣了整整半年的薪水。这都什么事儿啊，她沉着脑袋紧紧攥着手机。  
想到越前现任的未婚夫是迹部景吾她就瘆得慌。  
迹部在最后一分钟离开了会议室，和管家确认了安排好的事项。这位跟了他二十多年的老人弯着腰，“景吾少爷，又做了一次恶人呢。”  
迹部把手机递给他，终于走进了会议室。  
“本大爷，才不会在乎。”  
比赛进行30分钟，哈勒顿和越前都完全进入了状态，尤其是哈勒顿几乎支配了场上的节奏。越前坚持要接那个击向球拍柄的发球，手臂和脸颊上全是擦伤，球拍也换了好几根。  
视频会议间的堀尾捂住了头，“越前不会就这样输了吧？！”  
菊丸直接把他那里切成了黑屏。  
不二睁开了眼睛，“越前左手好像有伤。”  
“对啊对啊，而且哦感觉小不点没怎么进入状态，按理说面对这样的对手，他会选择发动更猛烈的回球攻击啊……”  
日吉那边网络终于稳定下来，他的声音一本正经，“越前不像是会拖到抢七局的人。”  
用持久战拖垮对方的体力风险太高。  
向日的脸一下子凑近了屏幕，“迹部不就老抢七嘛？”  
“还真是呢，”不二重新合上眼睛，擦了擦沾上酱汁的手，“看来龙马继承了迹部的意志呢。”  
“青学的支柱，啊呀。”忍足忍不住笑了出来，“肉体和精神都被迹部拐走了呢。”  
手冢的眼镜反了下光。  
“可是，迹部不曾负伤打持久战诶，”向日摇摇头，“负伤还能坚持那么久的人……”  
大家齐刷刷地看向手冢，后者冷漠地摇头撇清和越前的关系。  
不二笑眯眯地解释道，“越前是主动选择的哦。”  
手冢点点头，“看起来，他并不打算赢得多漂亮。”  
“但是，他一定要赢。”  
比分已经拖到了2-5，越前回击到最后一球之后就倒在了球场上。周围是人声鼎沸的观众，头上是蒸腾的热气与骄阳。再睁眼时眼睛里一片绿光，他的四肢有些坚持不住，又瘫倒在地上。  
“那个叫哈勒顿的，真的有够讨厌！”菊丸喝了一大口水，直接把杯子一摔。  
“越前，要加油啊！”大石握紧了拳头。  
向日向直播那头的忍足示意，“诶诶，侑士你知道的吧，迹部一直是那么耀眼的人啊。那个青学的小鬼，和他在一起压力很大吧。”  
忍足看着球场上慢慢站起来的越前，摊了下手，“谁知道呢。”  
日吉把遥控器的声音开大了些，想起率领冰帝两百人的帝王，“部长他，从不愿意放弃网球吧。”  
“所以才如此珍视越前吗……”  
秋山知道越前已经到了极限，他想到迹部的嘱托，往球场上的步子又停了下来。  
坚持啊龙马，她想。  
比赛逐渐进入了僵持阶段，哈勒顿也开始粗喘着气，他知道怎么用熟练的技巧去击垮对手，但意志的的较量，却有点些不确定的因素。  
南次郎在场下摘下了墨镜，“臭小子不赖嘛。”  
比分被逐渐拉倒5-5平，此时比赛已进行了三个小时。  
会议室中的迹部无暇顾及越前比赛的进度，这些迹部家族旁支的掌权人，知道如何从他的报告中提出尖锐的问题；他们甚至在后续安排了记者，借此挫挫他的锐气，因此不敢有任何懈怠。偶有停顿和发问，他的眼睛不自觉地扫向墙上的钟表。投票环节结束后，他忍不住再给秋山打了个电话，对方解释了下现在的僵持局面。他挂掉电话靠在墙上，第一次有了心悸的感觉。  
直到董事们和他握着手说恭喜，才勉强松了口气。  
再次打开直播的时候，场内的观众开始欢呼，“越前龙马！越前龙马！”  
赢了啊，越前。  
打完最后一球，越前体力不支致使走路都有些费劲，身上全是擦伤，他把球拍夹在手臂和腰间，左手已经抬不起来。  
哈勒顿手心也布满了汗，他不得不承认，“越前龙马，你很厉害。”  
越前勾唇一笑，“谢谢你。”  
“我去看过长崎，他居然要再跟我比一场。真是年轻。”  
越前摘下了帽子，发自内心地赞叹，“你也不赖。”  
“不过，我会把你手中的荣誉全都夺过来。”  
闪光灯拍下了哈勒顿的面露青筋的黑脸。  
越前站上领奖台，合了影就走了，他照例谢绝了所有的采访和邀约。他怕麻烦，况且现在是真的太累了。  
然后支撑到了试衣间，混沌着醒来的时候浑身清爽，手臂和脑袋都陷在软乎乎的被窝里。  
是他和迹部的家。  
已近黄昏，窗外的景致都染上了雾蒙蒙的橘黄色，钻进鼻腔的空气是他现在最喜欢的味道。他抬起缠了绷带的手臂，摸了摸自己脸上的OK绷，疼痛感开始真实了起来。迹部坐在床边的沙发上，脸埋在摊开的报纸里。越前挪了挪身子，发出嘶的一声。  
迹部翘着二郎腿，从报纸中抬起脸，“醒了？”  
越前想了想，对迹部说了声谢谢。  
“瞎逞强。本大爷下次可不想帮你收拾烂摊子了。”  
越前本就累，这下少爷脾气也上来了，“切，上次胃出血住院的人可不是我。”  
迹部把目光从他脸上移开，并不回话。  
越前勉强从床上爬起来，肌肉还是酸软的，走起路来一瘸一拐。  
“喂，迹部。”  
只有翻报纸的声音。  
“迹部景吾。”  
“猴子山大王。”  
“……”  
看起来是真的生气了啊，既然如此，那就——  
“我爱你。”  
迹部露出来脸，他把手里的东西丢到一边，越来越近——  
越前看到他精致的眼眶有些泛红。  
他抱住伤痕累累的越前，脑袋伏在他的肩膀上，语气很是无奈，“龙马，我很在意。”  
越前不知说什么，其实很想问问他那边进展是否顺利。  
他把越前的头拢到怀里，摸着他的头发，却不看他的眼睛。良久，他平复了呼吸。  
“那可是本大爷哎。”  
当天迹部自然就忘了还把青学和冰帝众人拉进会议间的事情，视频会议里大家欢呼雀跃地恭喜了越前后，开始痛骂迹部，忍足和向日更是用迹部当年在冰帝的佚闻糗事轰炸了越前的手机。  
越前躺在沙发上吸着果汁，“哟，情人节成吨的巧克力。”  
“怪不得喜欢园艺，家政课是满分啊。”  
“迹部景吾，你国一的时候也不高嘛。”  
“新生演讲的视频……我要看一看。”  
迹部一把夺过越前的手机，“别太过分。”  
他压在越前身上，看到越前的脸蛋疼得拧在一起，松开了他的手，“国中的事情也要计较吗？”  
越前瞥到还带着婴儿肥的迹部趾高气昂地站在讲台的照片，晃着手机说，“你真是一点没变啊。”  
“你不也没变，还是个小鬼啊。”迹部直接关机，丢了条毛毯给越前。  
越前这几个月迎来了自拿上球拍最清闲的时光，有条不紊地复健和准备婚礼。迹部工作时他就在房间里活动下手脚，看着埋头处理文件的灰紫色头发，修长匀称的手指和全神贯注的眼神，突然很想问问他国一和国二的事情。  
他们到德国的时候已是十二月下旬，车辆停在纽伦堡的街道，红白条纹的顶棚下是热气腾腾的酒桶和色彩各异的胡桃夹子。越前怀里抱着卡鲁宾的照片，围巾下的呼吸匀称绵密。车窗外大雪纷飞，迹部没叫越前，套上大衣就下了车。  
市场里有小店把网球装饰挂在圣诞树上，吸引了他的注意。  
“哥哥，我想要那个。”是个蓝色大眼睛的孩子，亚麻色的头发，说着一口不太流利的德语。  
“喂，小鬼，球拍都拿不稳吧。”迹部给了店主一张钞票，在对方喜不自胜的目光下取下了一颗网球。  
“我会变得很厉害哦！”他掏出一张小小的明信片，“就像他那样。”  
迹部蹲下来，眼角眉梢都沾染上温柔的夜光，“你看。”  
小孩子把明信片放在手心，照片里的人用琥珀色的眼睛凝望着他，红色的球拍撘在肩头，背后是绿草如茵的球场。  
“他在对你说，还差得远呢。”

END.  



End file.
